blessanafandomcom-20200216-history
Jeremiah Rowlen
History Jeremiah Rowlen was born in the once small village of Mallaston. His parents, both elven scholars, were loyal to the King. Jeremiah was raised in wealth, and was training by the age of 6. At 17 Jeremiah enrolled in the village's army as a foot soldier. On his first trip the army was overrun by a well organized bandit group and Jeremiah took command. While the commander wasn't pleased by his heroism, the soldiers certainly were. Upon returning home, the group caught all bandits without the loss of a single life on either side. Despite this, Jeremiah was severely punished by the King for stepping out of place. He endured a vigorous whipping and a year in the dungeon. This, however, wasn't documented as Soldiers are off the grid. After a year Jeremiah was released and enrolled in the army again. His parents, displeased of him breaking the law, cut off all his funds, giving him no other option but to live in the barracks. After years of training, and with a lot of determination, he climbed the ranks. By the age of 50 most commanders he had served under were either dead or retired making him the eldest serving commander. He was made commander of his squad and this was his time to shine. He was an extremely skilled tactician, and after just a few trips of rounding up prisoners, he was taken out of the field and put into the castle. He was to plan all trips of the soldiers. Even though he thrived and earned ample money, he still wasn't happy. He started a new squad and called it "The Royal Guard". He became General of the The Royal Guard, whose main mission was to do the work that scared off bounty hunters and left many soldiers dead. These missions were tough and killed off many many of The Royal Guard's members. Jeremiah, however, survived due to his years of practice and experience. As the town prospered with all the wealth from killing the most fierce of bandits and monsters, it started growing and expanding until it was named Capitol of the world. At age 140 Jeremiah became the right hand man of the new king, and lead in the most thrilling of battles. Personality Jeremiah is a well trained soldier but is fairly laid back when not working. Some say Jeremiah lives for his job, but he claims otherwise. He's generally well received by the villagers of Mallaston and is quite famous for his deeds. Many books and lore date back to the days of him leading the small village towards prosperity, and turning it into what is known today as the capital. Magic Air Mastery Skills Profession Alchemist Master Tactician Expert Tailoring Basics Artifacts Rah-Ke-Sah : A longsword that has been around for many, many years. Rumor claims it to be older than the world itself, but this is far from true. It's forged in the Red Rock Mountains from red dwarven steel. According to myth, the sword is imbued with the power of the Gods; however, upon many inspections nobody has ever found proof of this. OOC Notes Category:Characters